Will I Fly Again?
by Chezika
Summary: Shego’s done some serious thinking and she’s found out that the past chases all of us… a sequel of sorts to Fallin' With Broken Wings


Will I fly again?

Summary: Shego's done some serious thinking and she's found out that the past chases all of us…

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own the characters or anything encompassing the Kim Possible series. I do however own the plot, it is a creation of my own twisted mine…. Beware

Hello again all, after the following I got of the one shot, I decided that maybe I should think about a sequel... prequel, whatever. I don't know if I'm going to write anymore, this one was more of a random thought that followed the previous one and I wrote it down and voila! Enjoy

* * *

She might as well have said 'I hate you' when she kicked me into the control tower that night, and the fact that it was raining didn't seem to help keep the electricity out of my body either. When I fell and hit the ground I could only think about the pure rage I saw in her innocent hazel green eyes, they were the only thing I saw when my world went black.

When I next gained consciousness I was in a hospital room, handcuffed to the bed and she was there. Guilt radiated off her body and the only thing I could think of was 'good riddance.'Little miss goody-goody should know that she a killer instinct just like the rest of us. That she's not above the big baddies of this world and I fine myself lashing out at her before I yell at her to leave. As soon as she's gone I melt through the cuffs and I'm gone…

As I walk away from the hospital, my conscience catches up with me. Four year of my shitty and criminal job and my conscience picks now of all times to shoot up, great. _It's been awhile… maybe I should go see him._

-~-

It's raining again when I open the gate and begin my trek down a long and winding stone path. I can feel eyes on me and I tense, crossing my arms in a futile attempt to keep out that cold feeling as I get closer and closer to him. The sound of my shoes slapping in the puddles of water gets louder and louder as the rain dies down and the only other sound I hear is the loud and fast beating of my heart… and his. I step in front of him, standing there for a few minutes just staring at him before I sit down on the patch of green earth beside him.

"I've really screwed up this time, Nicky, really bad--and you're not here to help me." I feel something else add to the rain on my face as four and a half years of frustration and grief finally let's itself out. I find myself beginning to lay down on the green earth and I lay my head next to the gravestone that only makes me wish that I hadn't come.

_Here lies_

_Nicolai Gonzalez_

_-The twin beat of my heart-_

-~-

I've ditched Dr. D, I don't think he can be a distraction anymore... not after Kimmie gave me a literal shock of the system, heheh. I try to think of what to do as I walk down the dirty streets of Lowerton in a pair of jeans and a wife beater, but my mind comes up blank. The flashes of that fateful and dark night keeps coming back to my head: a fight with a newfound enemy.

-~-

She had just been thrown into a wall on the roof they were currently standing on, the rainwater matter her hair to her head and she had to shake her wet hair out of her face to see what was going on. Her brothers were charging and failing miserably at attacking their opponent as he continued to attack with little effort on his side. Then she saw it, that battle stance... no... She stood up and yelled out the one name that would cause the world to freeze for herself and her brothers: "Nicolai!" And she was right, her brothers stopped instantly and the man they fought laughed as he took off the face mask he wore and sure enough it was a male replica of the female superhero. "What are you doing Nicolai?!" He continued to chuckle and his eyes glinted evilly before he held a crossbow up and pointed it at her chest.

"It's amazing how you couldn't guess it Tashey, I mean we're only twins." He chuckled again and he launched the arrow and it missed, whizzing by her neck and into the wall behind her. She had her head bowed down and her hands were lit with her green plasma as anger began to overpower her.

"All those lives... all those innocent lives, Nico, how could you?!" She yelled and he just chuckled again as she looked at him and then began to charge. She didn't care that twin could kill her just as easily as she could kill him, she only cared that he had lied to her. Her other heartbeat had lied to her.

"Easy, Tashey. I merely shot them, enjoying the light that left their eyes as their blood soaked the ground." He bent his head back in the classic evil laughter before he found himself tackled and his upper half dangled over the edge of the building and he laughed again. "Go ahead, sister, kill me like the heartless bitch you really are. I know what you fear most, sister. We're of the same flesh, they had to separate us at birth, we have the same urges, the same thoughts... the same heart, and yours is just as black as mine." He laughed and she grasped his throat with one hand and hand her other poised to punch with her hand alight as she dragged him up from the ledge and then dangled him over the side. "That's right, Tashey, let me go." But she didn't, she set him back on the ledge. "Fool."

"I can't do it, Nico, I can't kill my own flesh." Then his grin stopped.

"Then you will watch as I kill one." He said and a black shadow reached out and caught one of the downed Wego's around the throat and began to squeeze, Shego looked on in horror while the man laughed and continued. It was only a few seconds before his grip was lost and he looked at what had caused it: his arm was now charred and his link to the shadow arm was now gone.

"I hate you." She muttered before she charged at him and then both fell over the edge. Shego managed to grasp a ledge and at the last minute she grabbed him as well, they were still pretty far up and the fall could kill them both, but Nicolai's coat began to rip and suddenly she was holding something lighter than a human body and she watched horribly as the boy she had grown up side-by-side with landed on a metal fence post sticking out of the ground. She couldn't believe it, even as she came to stand next to him in his final seconds of life. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry Tashey... I had to get you to do it some...how..." He said as he coughed up blood. "I had to get you to hate me... I'm sorry... forgive me." With that his body relaxed and his soul passed on, but before a rather dark shadow left his body and wandered off into the night sky. Tashey had killed her brother, and she had no one to blame but herself.

-~-

I find myself in this weird house with a needle in my arm, a pill down my throat, powder up my nose, and smoke in my lungs and it's barely enough to keep the looming guilt away. That feeling of dread. The days blur together until one day, I see a familiar face and the looked of pure worry, love and kindness pulls me out of that darkness. I know she will save me, I don't want to go back to the darkness. And she can hear the girl say something as she closes her eyes for much needed sleep.

_Will I be able to fly Nicolai? Will she heal my wings so I can fly with you?_

_

* * *

_

AN: No that last thought is not suicidal; it's kind of like a child's innocent question, or at least that's the way I think about it.

Apparently you all know that that little thing called a review makes me very warm and fuzzy inside… makes me happy… so like… review por favor.

Okay so this is a sequel/prequel, whatever to the previous one-shot "Fallin' with Broken Wings" and I hope that all who enjoyed the first one enjoyed this one as well. It has been rewritten since I decided to take it out as a second chapter and put as another fic altogether.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review please!

Chezi Out


End file.
